


City of Angels and Demons

by sean34



Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean34/pseuds/sean34
Summary: Jack’s past comes back when the Hellfire Club is in L.A.





	1. The Past is But Prologue

Years ago.  
Agent Jack Dalton was laying on the ground as his former partner stood over him, pointing a gun at him. “Why are you doing this?” he asked her.  
“Because there is something greater and more powerful than anything we know and I want to be part of it,” the woman replied, “Goodbye, Jack.” With that she pulled the trigger.  


A few days ago.  
He ran threw the forest like a wild animal, knowing that if he stopped they would get him. ‘I got to get help,’ he through, ‘Then I’ll come back for her.’ He mood ade his way out of the forest and to his car. He got in it, started it and took off. Once he knew he was safe he picked up his phone and diled a familiar number. “This is Agent Derek Hale,” the man said whenihu the other end picked up, “I’m coming in hot.”  


Now.  
“Man I love that California air,” Jack commented as he and Mac got off their plane, “So much cleaner that in New York.”  
“We’re still in the airport, Jack,” Mac replied with a smile. He and Jack were in L.A. for a few days to visit friends and to help Jack’s boss, David with opening a west coast branch of his security.  
“I know,” Jack responded, “I can just feel it.”  
“Mac, Jack,” a familiar voice called to them. Jack and Mac truned and saw Mac’s best friend Wilt Bozer and his girlfriend Riley Davis walking up to them. The two couple hugged.  
“Man it’s good to see you guy,” Mac said.  
“Same here,” Bozer agreed, “Now let’s get your bags. There are people waiting for us.”  


Location unknown.  
“I must admit these past few days have been fun,” a dark haired woman said to a blond haired woman tied in a chair, “The FBI trunes strong agents.”  
“Untie me and I’ll show you how strong I am, bitch,” the blond replied.  
The dark haired woman slapped the blond as hard as she could and knocked the woman and the chair to the hard floor.  
“Kate doesn’t like that word, Agent Cage,” another woman said as she entered the room, “You do well to remember that.” She picked Cage and the chair back up and trunned to Kate. “Our guest is here.”  
Kate smiled. “Well then let’s not keep him waiting, Patricia,” she replied. The two left Agent Cage and made their way to another room where an older man was waiting for them.  
“Ms. Argent, Ms. Thornton, so good to see you,” the man greeted them.  
“Mr. Gold,” Kate replied, “What can we do for you?”  
Gold smiled. “It’s more like what I can do for you.”  


After dropping Mac and Bozer off at the house, Riley took Jack to an unmarked office building.  
“When David said the name Patricia Thornton I knew things were going to get messy,” Jack commented as he and Riley entered the building.  
“Things usually are with the FBI,” Riley replied as the two entered a secure room. In it was a short woman, who Jack recognized and two tall men that he didn’t.  
“Agent Maddie Webber,” Jack greeted the woman, “It’s bee a while.”  
“Yes it has,” Maddie agreed, “Jack, I’d like you to met agents Derek Hale and Rafe McCall. Gentlemen this is ex agent Jack Dalton.”  
“Nice to met you,” Agent McCall said as he shook Jack’s hand. Agent Hale just stood there.  
“Likewise,” Jack replied, “Now can someone tell me what’s going on?”  
“Your ex partner and current fugitive Paticia Thornton has popped up,” Maddie began as the large screen behind her truned on. In it was a picture of Thornton and Kate Argent. “She has been spotted with Kate Argent, a suppected member of the Hellfire Club.”  
“Yeah I’ve heard of them,” Jack reviled, “They were rumored to be responsible for the death is Senitior Queen. Several members were killed in a FBI Rade.”  
“We believe the they’re regrouping because of that,” McCall added, “We had a lead on a possible meeting location.”  
“My partner Samantha Cage and I were sent in to investigate,” Derek spook up, “She was taken prisoner.”  
“And where do I come in?” Jack wanted to know.  
Maddie nodded to Riley, who typed on her computer. “This came to us after Cage was taken,” Maddie reviled.  
A video of Thornton appeared in the scene and began to play. “I’ll make this simple,” she started, “You want your agent back, I want Jack Dalton.” The video ended.  
“Alright,” Jack said, “What do you need me to do?”  
“I’m granting you temporary agent status and partnering you with Hale,” Maddie reviled, “Find Agent Cage and bring Thornton in.”  


Chris Argent looked out his window of his house and saw someone he thought he’d never see again approach his house, his sister Kate. He walked out onto his porch. “Kate,” he greeted her, “It’s been awhile.”  
“Yes it has,” Kate agreed as she walked up to her brother and hugged him, “And I’m sorry for that.”  
“You did what you had to when dad disowned me,” Chris replied as he hugged her back.  
“I was wrong,” Kate said as the two pulled apart, “I should had stuck up to dad and the club. Made them see how you and Peter love each other. A bunch of us are leaving Hellfire and are forming our own organization and I want you and your family to be part of it.”  
“And if I say no are you going to walk out of my life again?” Chris wanted to know.  
“No,” Kate reviled, “You, Peter and Alison are my family and I’m never abandon you again.” She pulled out a piece of paper with her number on it and gave it to Chris. “Whatever you decide call me.” With that she walked off.  
Once she was out of sight Peter Hale existed his and Chris’ home.  
“Did you hear all that?” Chris asked as Peter wrapped himself around him.  
“Yeah,” Peter responded, “What do you think of it?”  
“I think my sister always has an agenda,” Chris replied, “Especially when it comes to family.”  


Kate walked a few miles from her brother’s house when a car pulled up to her and stopped. She got into it.  
“How did it go?” Gold asked.  
“He was a bit cautious,” Kate reviled, “But considering what our dad and the club did I don’t blame him.”  
“Keep on him,” Gold ordered as they drove off, “We need him and Peter Hale if we are to succeed.”  


Derek pulled his car up to a tattoo parlors, parked it and got out. Jack fallowed him.  
“What are we doing here?” Jack asked.  
Derek just smiled as the two walked into the building. “Hey Malia,” he greeted the woman behind the counter, “I’m here to see Wolf for a touch up.”  
“Have a seat, he’ll be right with you,” Malia replied.  
Derek and Jack took a seat. “I thought we were going to talk to an informant,” Jack said.  
“We are,” Derek confirmed.  
“Wolf is your informant,” concluded Jack, “Man I bet you don’t even have a tat.”  
Without a word Derek took off his shirt and showed Jack the tattoo between his shoulder blades. “It’s my family’s symbol,” Derek explained of the Celtic triple spiral, “All the men have it.”  
“Derek,” a man said exiting a room, “I’m ready for you.”  
Derek and Jack got up and fallowed the man back into the room. Where Derek laied down on a reclined chair and Wolf sat next to him. Jack just stood. “So what can I do for you today?” Wolf asked.  
“I need information on Kate Argent or Patricia Thornton,” Derek told Wolf.  
“I don’t know anything about Thornton, but a regular, who’s a driver, took a client to have lunch with Kate Argent,” Wolf reviled, “It was movie producer, Malcolm Merlyan who arrived in L.A. recently and he wasn’t alone. A woman and two other men were with him.”  
“Did the driver recognized these other people?” Jack wanted to know.  
“Only the woman,” Wolf said, “Moira Queen.”  
Derek stood up. “I bet I know who the men were,” he concluded, “Rumple Gold and George Nolan.” Then to Wolf, “Thanks for the information.”  
“What about my payment?” Wolf asked.  
With a smile Derek gave Wolf a deep kiss. “You’ll get the rest at home,” he said when they pulled apart.  
Wolf looked over at Jack, who was confused and laughed. “Let me introduce myself,” he said holding out his hand, “Scott McCall, Derek’s boyfriend.”  
Jack shook his hand. “McCall,” he said, “As in Agent McCall?”  
“My dad,” Scott confermed.  
“Scott has this uncanny ability of getting people to open up to him,” Derek explained.  
“You say it uncanny because it worked on you,” Scott responded as he gave Derek a peck on the cheek, “Now get your shirt back on. You gave a job to do.”  
Derek and Jack said their goodbyes and left the shop. They got into Derek’s car and took off, unaware that they were being watched.  
‘Welcome home, Jack,’ Patricia through from inside her car.  


“So I’ve been doing special effects on the new Phillip Zandar movie,” Bozer explained as he made him and Mac sandwiches, “I could probably take you to the set and show you around after lunch.”  
“Sounds great,” Mac said as he worked on his laptop, “Just let me finish with theses e-mails and I’m all yours.”  
Bozer sat Mac’s sandwich down in front of him and glanced at the screen. “I heard about the Stark break in,” he commented, “It was an employee, some guy named Cisco wasn’t it?”  
“No,” Mac corrected him, “The girl he was dating betrayed him and took those files. Cisco is a friend and a good man. He just trusted the wrong person.”  
“Man we’ve all been there,” Bozer recalled, “Remember Ethan?”  
“Yeah,” Mac said recalling his ex, “I do.”  


After returning back to headquarters, Jack and Derek quickly filled Maddie in on what they had learned. The three of them were now on a conference call With Director Coulson from the New York branch.  
“We scepected That Gold, Nolan and Queen might head to L.A.,” Coulson said on the big screen, “I’m having Agent May send you all of our Hellfire files.”  
“I appreciate that Phil,” Maddie replied as Riley confermed that she was receiving files, “We’re trying to track their movements here to see where they’ve been. We’ll keep you in the loop.”  
“Thanks, Coulson out.” With that the screen went black.  
“Why do I have the feeling that this is bigger than one kidnapped agent?” Jack asked.  
“Because,” Maddie replied, “It is.”  


Back in New York.  
“Should I book a flight to L.A.?” Clint asked sitting in front of Coulson’s desk.  
“Not yet,” Coulson answered, “Let’s see what Maddie’s team can uncover.”  


Back in L.A. Location unknown.  
Kate Argent entered the living room and saw Moira Queen looking at an old photo. She walked over and sat down next to her. “Cute kids,” Kate commented to the two teens in the photo, “Yours?”  
“Yes?” Moira answered, “Oliver and Thea. Their grown now living their own lives. The last time I talked to Oliver was the night he told us he was going to marry his boyfriend. My husband didn’t take that well. I saw Thea right before I left New York.”  
“Hellfire broke my family too,” Kate reviled, “But now we have a chance to fix things. You’ll get your kids back and I’ll get my brother.”  
“We’ll all get what we lost back,” Gold confermed as he and George entered the room, “I promise you that and so much more.”  


Derek walked over to where Riley was working at her computer. “Any luck?” he asked.  
“Malcom was the easiest to track,” Riley told him, “But he was a dead end. The others seemed to vanish once they left the airport.”  
“What about Patricia or Argent?” Jack wanted to know as he and Maddie joined them.  
“Thornton is a ghost,” Riley reported, “But Argent popped up at one others place than the restaurant. At the home of her brother Chris Argent and his husband Peter Hale.”  
The others looked at Derek. “My uncles,” he reviled, “Chris’ family disowned him when he got together with Peter and as far as I know haven’t had any contact with him in over a decade.”  
“Go talk to them,” Maddie ordered.  
Without a word Jack and Derek left.  


“I’m taking a lunch,” Scott said as he approached Malia, “Did you want anything?”  
“I’m good,” Malia replied as she pointed to the salad that she was working on, “Have a good one,”  
Scott smiled and exited the parlor.  
“Scott McCall,” a woman said as she approached him.  
"Yes," Scott responded, "Can I help you?"  
Patricia pulled out a gun an smiled. "Yes," she replied, "You can."  


“I wish there was more to tell you,” Chris said as he sat in his living room with Peter, Derek and Jack, “Kate only talked about reconnecting with us. We had no idea that she may be involved with the Kiddnapping of a FBI agent.”  
“Not that we’re surprised,” Peter added, “The Hellfire Club has been involved with some shady things in the past. That’s why the Hale family left it.”  
“Anything ealse?” Derek asked, “You guys are our only lead.”  
“There is one thing,” Chris reviled as he pulled out a piece of paper, “Kate said I could call her at this number.”  
Jack took it. “I’ll call Riley and have her trace it.” He stood up and walked out of the room.  
“Thanks for all of your help,” Derek said to his uncles.  
“Anything to help you find your missing agent,” Peter replied.  
Just then Jack ran back into the room. "Patricia just sent head quarters another video," he reported as he pulled out his phone and pushed play.  
"Look what I got," Thornton said as she panned over to a shot of Cage. Tied up with her were Scott, Mac and Bozer. "Find them if you can," she tanted. The video ended.  
"Alright," Derek commented, "Now I'm pissed."


	2. Old Endings, New Beginnings

Becon Hills. A few years ago.  
Derek was laying in his bed at his family's estate with his boyfriend Scott. The two had just gotten back from celebrating Scott's 18th birthday with his friends.  
"Are you ready for this?" Derek asked as he got naked.  
"Since the moment we met," Scott replied as he too got undressed.  
Derek kissed Scott as he got on top of him. "I'm glade I'm going to be your first," he said.  
"My first and my only," Scott told him.  


Now.  
"Anything?” Derek asked as he approached Riley.  
I’ve tapped Mac’s, Bozer’s and Scott’s cells as well as the number your uncles gave us,” Riley reported, “So far nothing.”  
I’ve called our video expert to review the footage Thornton gave us,” Maddie said as she and Jack joined them, “He should be here soon.”  
At that moment a familiar face entered the room.  
“Koda,” Jack said as he gave him brother a hug, “This is where Diggle took you to.”  
“Yeah,” Koda replied as Maddie gave him the video file, “Don’t worry Jack I’ll do everything I can to help locate Mac and the others.”  
“I know you will,” Jack replied. With that Koda left.  
“Locating Agent Cage and your love ones is our top priority,” Maddie told Jack, Derek and Riley, “And I promise we will find them.”  


Mac slowly regain consises and discovered that he was tied to a chair. “What happened?” He asked, “The last thing I remember is answering the front door.”  
“You were most likely shot with a traquilizing dart,” a blond haired woman replied, “I’m Agent Cage of the FBI, you and your friend were brought here unconscious.”  
“The names Mac and my friend is Bozer,” he introduced himself. Then to the other man in the room. “And you are?”  
“Scott,” the man replied, “I was taken outside the tattoo parlor that I work at.”  
“Any idea why we were taken?” Bozer asked.  
“You, Mr Bozer were at the wrong place at the wrong time,” Gold said as he entered the room, “As for Mr. McCall and Mr. MacGyver their bate for their boyfriends Agent Hale and former agent Dalton.”  
“What do you want with them?” Mac asked.  
“Nothing,” Gold answered, “But I know a couple of ladies that would love to see them suffer.” With that he left the room.  
“So what now?” Bozer wanted to know.  
“Now we wait for my team to find us,” Cage answered.  


A few years ago.  
Jack stood at the alter in the church, holding Mac’s hands. Both men were dressed in tuxedos.  
“I now pronounce you married,” the priest announced, “You may kiss.”  
Jack smiled as he and Mac leaned into each other and kissed in front of their friends and family. “Mine,” Jack said when they pulled apart, “Forever.”  
“Forever,” Mac agreed.  


Now.  
“What’s on your mind, Jack?” Derek asked as he approached Jack who was stairing out of the window.  
“Mine and Mac’s wedding,” Jack answered, “After Patricia tried to kill me I realize life was short so I paposed to Mac, left the FBI and married him a few weeks later,”  
“Sounds like me and Scott,” Derek reviled, “I saw how happy my Uncle Peter was with Chris so I gave into my attraction to Scott and started see him. Kate, who had a crush on me, didn’t take it well. We had a huge fight at the old Hellfire Manor.”  
“Hun, that’s the place me and Thornton were investing when she shot me,” Jack told Derek.  
Sunddly somethig clicked in their heads and they ran over to Riley and Maddie.  
“The old Hellfire Manor in Becon Hills,” Derek told them, “That’s where Cage and the others are.”  
“Are you sure?” Maddie asked.  
“Positive,” Jack said.  
“I’m accessing an aerial view of Becon Hills,” Riley told them. After a few minutes. “Definitely activity at the Manor.”  
“Agent McCall is in Becon Hills right now,” Maddie informed everyone, “I’ll have him get in touch with the sheriffs department there.”  
“Tell him Jack and I are on our way,” Derek said and with that he and Jack left.  


Becon Hills.  
“I’m on it,” Agent McCall said and hung up his phone. He then truned to his ex-wife, Melissa and Sheriff Stillinski. “Noah, I’m going to need to barrow you police force.”  
“Of course, Rafe,” Sheriff Stillinski responded, “Whatever you need.”  
“Has Scott been located?” Melissa wanted to know, “Is he here in town?”  
“Maybe,” Agent McCall answered, “I hope so.”  


Back in New York, Oliver and Barry were getting ready for the Rand Fundraiser when Oliver’s phone rang. “Hello,” he answered it.  
“You don’t know me, but I have a massage from you’re mother,” the woman on the other end said, “She loves you and Thea and she’ll see you soon.” The line went dead.  
“Who was that, Ollie?” Barry asked when Oliver hung up the phone.  
“A massage from my mom,” Oliver answered, “She says that she will see me and Thea soon.”  
“What does that mean?” Barry wanted to know.  
“Knowing my mom nothing good,” Oliver answered.  


After talking to Oliver, Kate hung up her phone and looked at Moira.  
“Thank you,” Moira told her.  
“Your welcome,” Kate replied.  


“Agent Webber,” Riley spoke up, “I have something.”  
Maddie quickly joined her. “What is it?”  
“Someone just made a call on the number that Chris Argent gave us,” Riley reported.  
“Can you trace it?” Maddie asked.  
“Not where it came from,” Riley told her, “But I can tell you the number it called is a New York number belonging to Oliver Queen.”  
“I’ll inform Phil,” Maddie said, “He can have a chat with Mr. Queen.”  


After arriving in Becon Hills, Derek and Jack made their way to the Sheriff’s Station where they met up with Agent McCall.  
“What’s the statices?” Derek wanted to know.  
“Parrish and Whittemore are keeping an eye on the only way to and from the Hellfire Manor,” Stillinski reported, “I also put in a request for a map and blueprints of the are.”  
“There is a secret underground tunnel to the manor,” Derek reviled, “I can show you it.”  
“There’s also the issue ok knowing where Mac and the others are being kept,” Jack added.  
“I could sneak in, locate then and tell you guys when to go in.” Derek suggested.  
“Alright sounds like the beginings of a plan," Agent McCall said, "Let's get to work on the details. I want nothing to go wrong."  


“Any idea how long is been since that creepy guy was here?” Bozer asked, “It feels like days.”  
“A few hours at most,” Agent Cage replied, “We need to stay calm.”  
“Easy for you to say,” Bozer shot back, “Your the only one of us that’s been trained for this.”  
“So have I,” Scott spoke up, “When your dad and boyfriend are FBI you learn a few things.”  
“Is that so?” Thornton commented as she entered the room, “What about you Mac? Did Jack teach you anything?”  
“Yes he did,” Mac reviled, “He also told me about you and how you betrayed him and the FBI.”  
“He betrayed me first,” Thornton informed him, “When he picked you.”  
“You sound like Kate, one of Derek’s exes,” Scott commented.  
“Is this what all this is about?” Agent Cage wanted to know, “Exes revenge?”  
“This is about a new world order,” Thornton responded with a smile, “Revenge is just a bounce.” With that she left the room.  


Derek stood in the forest, next to a small opening in the ground. “I’m heading in,” he said into the radio that was in his bulletproof vest.  
“Stick to the plan,” came Agent McCall’s voice.  
“Understood,” Derek agreed and slowly made his way into the tunnel.  


“I should be with Derek,” Jack said. He stood with Agent McCall and deputies Parrish and Whittemore just outside the forest, “My husband is in there.”  
“So is my son,” McCall reminded Jack, “But we need to trust Derek to do his job and for us to do ours.”  
Jack leaned against a car and sighed. “Fine,” he agreed, “But as soon as this is over I’m taking Mac back to New York.”  


After making his way threw the underground tunnel, Derek finally exited into the basement of the manor. 'Don't worry Scott,' he through, 'I'm coming.' He made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Someone has defently been here,' he through as he noticed the fresh trash in the bend.  
"Where are you guys?" a female voice said as she approached, "Well I don't like being here by myself. This place gives me the creeps." Derek quickly hid behind a corner as Patricia walked in. "Fine, just get here ASAP," she said into her phone and them hung it up. "I should just kill Jack's boy toy and the others and be done with it."  
Without warring Derek hit her from behind with a piece of wood and knocked her out.  
"Your not hurting anyone,” Derek said to Patricia’s unconsise body, “Not now, not ever again.” He tossed the board aside and left the kitchen. He surched the manor until he found Scott and the others.  
“Am I glad to see you,” Cage said as Derek untied her. Once she was free he gave her a spare gun and they went about freeing the others.  
“There’s access to a tunnel in the basement,” Derek informed everyone, “Use it to get out of here and once you do head to the main road. Agent McCall is wayfor you.”  
“What about you?” Scott asked.  
“I’m going to help end this,” Derek replied. He quickly lead them to the basement and once he saw they had escaped truned on his radio. “All teams, go,” he ordered.  


Gold and Kate Argent watched from a safe distance as the FBI and police raided the manor and escorted Thornton out in handcuffs.  
“Good ridence,” Gold said as he got back into his car, “She was never really one of us.”  
“No she wasn’t,” Kate agreed sadly as she too got into the car. A few seconds later it drove off.  


A few hours later.  
Jack entered a holding cell that housed Thornton handcuffed to a chair. “I heard what you said to Mac,” he told her, “And I just wanted to say that if by some chance Mac and I had never met I still wouldn’t have chosen you.” Without waiting for Thornton to respond Jack left.  
Derek was waiting right outside in the hallway. “So I hear you and Mac are heading back to New York,” he commented as the two started walking away from the cell.  
“Yeah,” Jack confermed, “Look us up if you and Scott ever visit.”  
“Will do,” Derek replied with a smile, ‘And sooner than you think.’  


Back at the New York branch of the FBI.  
“I just got a call from Pepper Potts,” Clint said as he entered Phil’s office, “She want to met with me.”  
Phil looked up from his computer. “About What?” He wanted to know.  
“No clue,” Clint answered, “But she said it was important. What are you up to?”  
“Looking over the files of a possible replacement for Hunter,” Phil told him, “I’ll fill you in at home.”  
Clint smiled. “See you then,” he said and and then left.  
Phil went back to reading the files of Agent Derek Hale.  


A few days later.  
“I was surprised to hear from you,” Kate said to her companion, “Given our history.”  
Peter Hale smiled. “I heard what you told Chris,” he reviled, “And I want in.”  
“What about Chris?” Kate wanted to know.  
“Don’t worry. He’ll come around,” Peter told her, “So what’s the name of our new organization?”  
Kate smiled. “Hydra,” she reviled.  
“Well then,” Peter responded, “Hail Hydra.”


End file.
